Less Than Perfect
by cullengirl808
Summary: With the House of Night vamps trying to complete their change, can they overcome their problems and open up? Possibly to the people who they thought would be the last person to even talk to. Main paring: Stevie Rae and Aphrodite. I own nothing.
1. Protection

**A/N: This is only following some things in the book. Others will be changed throughout the story. Please don't let this stop you from reading.**

**Stevie Raes POV**

Rephiam came at me before I even realized what was happening. I felt the pain as the blade pierced through my right side. Landing on the ground, I could feel the puddle of blood forming underneath me. All that was passing through my head was that this is the final straw. That I wasn't going to make it this time. The pain was excruiating, engulfing me in the deepest depths of darkness. I could hear screaming and crying, but I couldn't distinguish any voices. I was losing my grip on the thin strip of life that I was holding on to when I heard a voice that I actually understood. Aphrodites voice.

"Just cut my damn arm already!" She yelled.

The next thing I knew, I was drinking her blood. It was a warm, familiar sensation as it ran its course through my body. Then something changed. I felt different. In a good way though.

That was my last thought before I blacked out.

**Aphrodites POV**

Darius and I were running to Stevie Rae with the nerd herd following behind us. We turned the corner and the big oak tree finally came into view. We saw Stevie Rae on the ground and Rephiam stalking towards her, but Zoey threw spirit at him, flinging him away. As we approached to where Stevie Rae was lying. One thing was obvious. She was hurt. Badly.

"She needs blood and fast." Darius stated looking over her wound.

"I'll give it to her." Zoey whispered.

"Thanks Zoey but she needs human blood." Was Darius's reply.

"She can have mine." I said staring at her limp body.

"NO!" Darius shouted. "You'll imprint with her again Aphrodite."

I could tell everyone's eyes were on me, but that didn't matter. I had to do this.

"I don't care." Came my reply filled with certainty.

As I walk toward her the twins were whispering something about what the hell I was thinking and I honestly didn't even know.

Darius had the knife going to cut my arm, but was being very hestitant.

"Just cut my damn arm already!" I yelled.

That triggered him and he cut a thin line down my arm. I got on the ground next to Stevie Rae and held her head with one of my arms and put the other to her mouth. As she drank from me something felt strange. It wasn't like the last time she drank from me. This time it was more...emotional. Unexpectadly, her head fell and her blonde curls just dangled around my arm. It was in this moment that I realized something... The only thing that mattered was protecting Stevie Rae Johnson.


	2. I can't, your in my bed

**A/N: Sorry their not long chapters. At least im updating. I hope you are enjoying the story.**

**I own nothing. Read and Review. Thanks (:**

**Stevie Rae's POV**

As I awoke, I could feel someone caressing my hand with their own. It might have been Dallas, but his hands were rough. The hand holding mine was gentle and tender. A girls hand. I opened my eyes expecting to see Zoey. Boy, was I wrong. It was Aphrodite. Her eyes were shut and anyone could tell she had been crying. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a messy bun and the shirt she was wearing had blood on it. Thats when everything caught up to me. Rephiam attacking me, the blood all over, drinking from- I glanced at her arm and sure enough a fresh scar was foriming.

"Why did she let me do that?" I mentally asked myself.

I looked at our hands and for some reason (I don't know why) I intertwined our fingers. She slightly stirred from the touch and soon I felt her eyes on me. I was waiting for her to say something bitchy about our hands when she surprised me by asking, "do you trust me?"

Turning my head I answered, "yes" staring into her icy blue eyes. We sat like that for a moment. Just staring into each others eyes, our fingers still intertwined. Then out of nowhere, she took her other hand and pulled the cover off of me and started pulling up why shirt.

"What are you doing?" I blurted!

Laughing, she said "chill bumpkin, i'm looking at your wound, not trying to make a move."

Mumbling an okay and giving her a sneer, she continued.

As she was examining me, i noticed how tired she was. She even had dark circles forming under her eyes.

"You should get some sleep." I muttered.

"I can't, your in my bed." She replied shaking her head.

She was right. I was in her bed. And I had absolutely no idea why.

My eyebrows scrunched up, "why am I in your bed and not my own?"

"Everyone kept trying to go in yours and bother you. But, since I'm not the nicest, they won't try to come in here and bother you."

Chuckling I said "yeah that works."

She finally finished checking over my wound and it turned into this awkward silence. Breaking the silence I asked, "where is Zoey and everyone?"

"Eating. They should be back any time now." She answered.

Trying to sit up, I winced from the pain which caused Aphrodite to get on the bed with me and help hold me up. She pushed one of my blonde curls behind my ear and stared at me. I almost broke down in tears from how sweet she was acting. I needed to know what was going on.

"Why are you being so nice to me Aphrodite?" I asked a little mean.

Hestitantly she replied "were imprinted again.. I feel what you feel and I didn't want to feel your pain." She never met my eyes which I was glad for because a hint of pain passed through them. Before we could talk any further, Zoey and the "nerd herd" walked in. Aphrodite let go and moved away from me. Sadly, I missed her touch..

**So how are you guys liking the story so far? Please tell me what you think (:**


	3. Awkward Silence

**A/N: Sorry it has taken so long. I own nothing. Read and Review(:**

**Aphrodite's POV**

I was caressing her hand when she awoke. I wanted to open my eyes, but decided not too. It'd be best to wait and see what she does first. I could her emotions. She was questioning eveything. Then she did something totally unexpecting. She intertwined our fingers together. I slightly shook and opened my eyes. She looked weak. So weak. I had no idea how to approach. I just said what came to mind, "do you trust me?" She met my eyes then. Her green eyes were burning holes right through me. "Yes." She replied. It felt good sitting like that. Looking into each others eyes, fingers intertwined. "What the hell am I thinking?" I mentally screamed.

Darius had instructed that if she awoke to check her wound. Ahhh, Darius. Why do I not feel bad for sitting here holding Stevie Rae's hands, looking into her eyes so passiontely? Ugh. It took a lot to pull away from her gaze, but I managed. I started to check her wound, moving the covers and pulling her shirt back when she blurted "what are you doing?"

Trying to hold in my laughter (not working very well) I said "chill bumpkin, I'm looking at your wound, not trying to make a move." She mumbled an okay and sneered at me. The wound still looked terrible. She should have healed now, but apparently there was some type of poisen on the knife Rephiam stabbed her with. Just the thought of him made my blood boil. Before I could conjure up another creative way to kill Rephiam, Stevie Rae murmered "You should get some sleep."

"I can't, your in my bed." I replied.

Her eyes wandered across my room until they found mine and scrunched up. "Why am I in your bed and not my own?" She asked looking so confused that is made her look adorable.

Shaking off the thought, I replied "everyone kept trying to go in yours and bother you. But since I'm not the nicest, they won't try to come in here and bother you." Chuckling she said, "yeah that works."

I finished looking at her wound and just sat there. Uhmm can anyway say awkward silence?

She broke the silence by asking where everyone was. I told where and then she tried to sit up by herself. Bad idea. She winced from the pain and I got on the bed to help hold her up. Goddess, seeing her wince like that tugged at my heart. I sent a silent prayer to Nyx to help heal Stevie Rae. When I looked back at her, there was a stray curl infront of her eyes. I gently took it and tucked it behind her ear. I could feel that she was confused. Very confused. And she sure as hell wasn't the only one. "Why are you being so nice to me?" She pretty much snarled at me. Uhh.. What do I say? Hestitantly and not meeting her eyes, I answered "were imprinted again.. I feel what you feel and I didn't want to feel your pain." Before either of us could say anything else, Zoey and the nerd herd came in. I let go of Stevie Rae and moved away.

Damn it..


	4. You can't handle me

**A/N: Here is chapter 4 (: Also, if any of you are reading my fic **_**Your Always Saving Me,**_** i'm sorry that it has taken so long to update. I have a chapter for it but it will not let me upload my new chapter. Will try to find a solution soon. Thanks. R&&R please.**

**Stevie Rae's POV**

The room was filled with people. Everyone trying to find their way to me. One by one, I greeted all of them. Zoey, Stark, Damien, Jack, Shawnee, Erin, Darius, and... Nevermind. I hadn't greeted everyone. Dallas was leaning against the doorway arms crossed, just staring at me. The room fell silent as he stalked towards me and sat on the bed next to me.

"What were you thinking?" He asked dropping his head in his hands.

"I don't know..." I said sighing.

"You don't know?" He yelled becoming angry.

"No.." I replied tears forming in my eyes.

I was overcome with emotions. Hurt, sadness, regret, sorrow, hatefulness, anger, hatred. But I didn't hate Dallas? Thats when I realized I wasn't just feeling my emotions, but Aphrodite's as well and she was beyond pissed. Dallas continued yelling at me and out of the corner of eye, I seen Aphrodite take a step closer. I turned to her and our eyes met. I wanted nothing more than to just be alone with her. As if she could read my mind she coughed getting everyone's attention.

"I think it'd be best if everyone left and let Stevie Rae get some more rest."

I gave hugs to Damien and Jack because they refused to leave until I did. Shawnee and Erin told me I better get better soon because there was a killer shopping deal coming up. Dallas just looked at me and walked out. Zoey gave me a sympthatic look and mouthed "sorry" walking out with Stark. I glanced towards Aphrodite and automatically regretted it. She had her arms hanging around his neck and his were around her waist. I felt hurt and jealous. I didn't want his hands on her, I wanted mine on her. He left soon though. Thank goddess. I don't know how much longer I could have managed without freaking out. Aphrodite began lying blankets in the floor to sleep on when I blurted, "sleep with me."

Smiling flirtatiously she replied "bumpkin, you couldn't handle me."

Blushing a deep crimson I stuttered, "I didn't mean it like that. I just figured the floor is uncomfortable and there is room on this bed for both of us."

After contemplating, she agreed and went to take a shower. As she was walking to the bathroom, she tossed her shirt to the floor revealing her bare back. I couldn't take my eyes off her. How is it possible for someone so mean to be so beautiful? She closed the door and soon after, the water started running. I laid my head against the pillow just staring at the ceiling. What is going on with me? Why am I thinking about Aphrodite like she is more than just my friend?

**Aphrodite's POV**

The hot water plummetting against me feels amazing. I thought holding and kissing Darius would make me get over caring about Stevie Rae but before I could kiss him she turned and seen us. I felt her sadness and jealousy. Why is she jealous? It doesn't matter, I couldn't kiss Darius after that. What am I thinking though? I'm supposed to love picking on the country okie, not actually love her. I'm just confused and losing my mind. I need to regain my control and get over Stevie Rae's feelings. With my decision in hand, I turned off the water and climbed out. I put on a pair of sweats and a loose long sleeve. Stevie Rae was peacefully sleeping as when I came out of the bathroom. Quietly, not wanting to wake her, I turned off the light and climbed in bed next to her. As I was about to doze off, Stevie Rae started mumbling and struggling in her sleep. She was having a nightmare. She abruptly woke and tears started falling silently down her cheeks. I sat up and pulled her into my arms, being gentle not to hurt her.

"Shhh... Its okay, your okay." I whispered tightening my grip on her.

So much for not caring about how she feels, I thought to myself..


	5. It isn't our secret to keep

**I'm back! Hope you all don't hate me too much for taking so long.**

**As always, I own nothing. **

**Chapter 5**

**Stevie Rae POV**

"I'm sorry about this." I said. "You don't have to be so nice, I know you'd rather not be holding me."

"Its okay. Really, I.. want to be holding you." She replied. I slowly snaked my arm across her waist and let it sit there. Hestiantly she brought her face closer to mine. Only mere inches away, I kept thinking do it. Kiss me. Maybe it will help me figure out how I feel towards you. Figuring she wouldn't come any closer, I brought my face to hers and our lips touched. It started out slow and unsure but eventually our lips started moving in a pattern and she licked my lower lip asking for permission to enter. I quickly complied and we continued to kiss. 'Yeah.. I definately like her as more than a friend.'

**Zoey POV**

"I'm worried about them." I said sitting on the counter in the kitchen. Damien and Stark had followed me into the kitchen as I was explaing what was wrong.

"Yeah me too. They were acting so strange earlier." Damien replied.

"Fine. We'll go check on them but just us. Stevie Rae does need to rest." Stark said sounding so handsome. I smiled and touched his arm. Damien made a gag face and we left the kitchen to go to Aphrodite's room. I lead the way eager to find out what was wrong with them. As I reached the door, I decided not to even knock. That was probably the biggest mistake of my life. I couldn't believe what I had just seen. Stevie Rae and Aphrodite kissing! Damien and Jack reached the door, but I stood in front of it blocking the entrance.

"Uhm, I need to go in alone." I said sounding way more calm than I actually felt.

They both gave me suspicious looks but didn't question it any further. Taking a deep breath, I reopened the door and walked in. They were no longer kissing. They were far away from each other and wouldn't make eye contact. I had my arms crossed just staring back and forth between them waiting for something to be said. Aphrodite finally spoke up.

"You shoud have knocked." She said sounding her casaul bitchy self.

"Really? I just walked in and caught you two kissing and all you have to say is that I should have knocked?" I yelled.

"Well what do you want me to say Zoey?" She yelled back just as loud.

"How about what the hell is going on between you two?" My voice just kept rising.

"I don't know what is going on!" Aphrodite yelled turning away from me.

I was fixing to yell at her again when Stevie Rae spoke up.

"Quit screaming at her Zoey.." She whispered making me automatically regret the way I was screaming at them.

I walked over to her and took her hand in my own, "Stevie Rae I'm sorry. I'm not judging you, I swear. I'm just so upset that my own best friend couldn't tell me that this had been going on." I said gesturing between the two. Aphrodite had turned back around and her eyes were on Stevie Rae staring intently.

"There was nothing to tell Zoey. What happen tonight, is the first time its happened. I don't even know whats going on right now. And I'm pretty sure she doesn't either." Stevie Rae replied meeting Aphrodites eyes. I noticed that Aphrodites features went from upset and angry to relaxing and... love. Feeling like I was intruding, I hugged Stevie Rae the best I could and gave a sad smile to Aphrodite. They had promised that they'd let me know what was going on between them when they figured it out for themselves.

I made it back to my room and found Stark sitting on my bed.

"What was wrong with them?" He asked concerned.

Sighing I fell into his arms and replied, "its a secret babe."

He pouted and said, "well don't you enlighten me in on the secret and we'll keep it togther."

"It isn't our secret to keep. Besides, If I told you, I'd have to kill you." I said with the most serious voice I could. But after the look he had, I gave in and laughed like crazy. I fell asleep hoping that my two best friends would things out...


	6. This game is pretty fun

**Chapter 6**

**Aphrodite POV**

Mmmm.. I rolled around in my bed and hit a figure lying next to me. I jumped until I realized who it was. Stevie Rae.. The country bumpkin that I kissed last night.. I cheated on Darius. I realize I should probably be beating myself up over this, but kissing her felt so wonderful. So much better than kissing Darius. Ugh. I can't keep denying to myself that their isn't a connection between Stevie Rae and myself. Whatever happens, happens. But, first I need to break things off with Darius. That will be an interesting conversation.

"So, I'm sorry but I kissed Stevie Rae and I may be in love with her as well. Have a nice life."

This is bad. I was going to keep having a mental breakdown in my head but, I felt Stevie Rae's arm wrap around my waist just like last night and my breath caught.

I looked down and met her eyes. When she realized who she was holding, she blushed.

"I..m s-s-sorry." She stuttered out looking ashamed.

Smiling lightly because of how freaking adorable she looked, I squeezed her hand in mine and whispered against her ear, "its okay."

I felt her shiver and tense up beneath me and I couldn't hide the grin on my face. My my the effect I have on her. She smirked lightly and leaned up to where I could feel her breath on my lips. She parted her lips and I closed my eyes thinking she was going to kiss me.

"Two can play the teasing game dear." Was what I got instead.

I ground my teeth together. I can't believe I fell for that. Well... This game is pretty fun.

I flipped her on her back and straddled her waist, being gentle with her wound of course. As she went to try and flip me over, I grabbed her hands and put them above her head.

"I don't think so." I whispered huskily. I pushed some of her blonde curls out of my way with my nose and began laying a trail of kisses on her neck. She bit her lip trying to hold back her moans. I slowly nibbled on her pulse point which got a moan out of her. That just well may be my new favorite sound. I moved from her neck and looked in her eyes. All the playfulness was gone. Now it was want in her eyes. And why would I deny her? Giving in, I reached her lips with my own. It was bliss. She bit my bottom lip and tongue running along it and I quickly welcomed it to unite with my own. As our tongues were dancing I released her hands and they started roaming my body. Her left one stayed on my lip pulling me closer while her right one idly went underneath my shirt meeting my bare skin. I couldn't hold in my moan any longer as her hand got closer to somewhere it should not have been. I felt her smile against my lips pleased with herself. Eventually we needed oxygen so we separated. I rested my forehead against hers, us both panting heavily.

"I think we should talk about this." She whispered.

"Definately." I agreed.

**Yes, I know I haven't updated in forever and this is super short, but I thought you all would probably want something, right?. I'm sorry though. D: Don't hate me forever. I will try to update again very soon. Again sorry.**


	7. What the hell

**Chapter 7 **

**Stevie Rae's POV**

How the hell did I get myself in this position? I asked as I looked at the beautiful girl in front of me. Her eyes were staring straight into my soul. A smile tugging at the corner of her lips. She knew I had fallen for her. She could feel it. Her blood was pumping through me. For the second time. We just sat there for a few moments. Neither wanting to ruin the comfortable silence. But unfortunately we had to talk about it.

"I want you." I murmered. Three simple words. One strong meaning. I made my decision sitting here with Aphrodite that I would do anything and everything to make her mine. She was most definately worth it.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Aphrodite POV**

I crushed my lips to his. His strong arms wrapped around me. They felt so different than Stevie Rae's. So wrong. Stevie Rae... Her green eyes, bouncy curls, that smile, god. What am I doing? I pushed Darius off of me. His eyes were full of hurt but they were nothing compared to what Stevie Rae's had looked like earlier when I walked out on her. Ugh. I wanted her. Why didn't I just tell her?

"Look Darius..." I began. This was going to be hard. Mainly because he was clueless. There was no reason for my sudden loss of intrest in him, or that he knew of. I planned to keep it that way for now too. "This isn't working.. Us."

"What?" He asked, his voice cracking. "How.. I don't understand.."

"Its not you. Its me." I know, its cliche but it was true. "I'm sorry." I finished then left his room off to find my country okie. After what seemed like hours, I found her. She was struggling to get her books through a door and to top it off, it was pouring rain. Cursing under my breath, I ran out to her. Even through the rain, I could see the sorrowful tears streaking her face and I hated that I was the reason for them. She seen me but acted as if I wasn't there. I guess I couldn't blame her.. I couldn't let her get away from me so I did what I thought would get her attention. I pushed the books out of her hand and as she was probably fixing to cuss me out, I pressed my mouth to hers, stopping any words from escaping. She didn't respond at first but eventually her arms found their way around my neck as mine wrapped securely around her waist. I must have squeezed too tight becuase I could feel her wince against me.

"Come on." I whispered against her ear.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Stevie Rae POV**

Once we made it back to Aphrodites room, me and her were both soaked. I shouldn't have even came back with her but as soon as our lips crashed together in the rain I knew I wasn't going to be walking away. I was still upset though. I mean I tell her I want her, then she mumbles something about Darius and runs out. Darius was an okay guy, he really was. But he was a problem now. He made my blood boil knowing that his lips have been on MY girl. That he has held her in his arms. That he has had her in possibly every way possible. Or had he? Aphrodite never openely spilled information about her relationship and especially to me.

"Did you and Darius have sex?" I asked. She rose an eyebrow then sighed deeply.

"Yes. Once." She answered honestly. I knew that was going to be the answer but it still felt like hell hearing it. How was I supposed to compete with that? I was just some country okie. I wasn't what Aphrodite deserved. She was too good for me. I didn't know I was crying until I felt her hand wipe away the tears. Her touch was gentle and caring. I was so utterly confused. I wanted her, but does want me?

"Who do you want Aphrodite?" I asked. I'm terrified of the answer but I have to know. This isn't just playing games anymore. She looked down at the floor for awhile but then her eyes met mine and I knew exactly what her answer was.

"You." One word. One simple word but it was fixing to change my life. I wrapped my arms around her waist making me realize that we were both still soaking wet. She hugged me back but then pulled away, to take off her shirt. My mouth was hanging open wide as she pushed her pants to the ground. Only wearing her bra and underwear. Is she trying to kill me? I mentally asked myself. She smirked throwing me some clothes from her dresser. "I'm going to finish changing in the bathroom. Let me know when your done in here." She muttered before walking into the bathroom. What a tease. I pouted but changed, slipping into the bed.

"You done?" She asked softly through the door.

"Yes." I replied. She found her way to the bed and pulled me onto her. I could hear her heart beating as I laid on her chest. It felt good. Right.

"I broke up with him. Kind of." She murmered.

"What?" I asked startling her. I didn't mean for it to sound like a bad thing, I was just shocked. She laughed and kissed my head.  
"I told you I want you and I mean it." I swear my heart was going to sky rocket out of my chest any moment.

"Does this mean were together?" I questioned.

She looked into my eyes, smiling "if you want to be my girlfriend then yes."

Neither of us knew what was happening as Aphrodite's door swung open crashing into the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL?" The raging voice boomed. "I can't believe you, you fucking slut!"

**Disclaimer: I own nothingg as always. **

**A/N: Its been awhile. But here is an update. Hope you like it and anyone want to take a guess on who just walked in? (: **

**Leave reviews. Pleaseee? If you don't, its understandable. **

**Happy Halloween! **


	8. Confessions

**Chapter 8 **

**Stevie Rae POV**

"Dallas.." My voice trailed off, as I got off the bed.

"I can't believe this! First I lost you to a bird man and now I'm losing you to her!" He yelled, getting closer to me.

"You might want to re-consider your next step." Aphrodite warned, moving to stand in front of me. My stomach went into a frenzy of butterflies at how protective she was being.

"Or what?" Dallas spat.

"You really want to find out?" Aphrodite asked taking a step closer to him.

"Do something Barbie!" He screamed, his eyes wide. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. When Dallas and I first got together, he was the sweetest guy ever but now... There was no second guessing that he was being consumed by darkness. Aphrodite brought her arm back fixing to hit him. I placed my hands on her hips from behind, "he isn't worth it." I whispered into her ear. She took a deep breath and dropped her hand. This seemed to anger him more.

"I'll fucking kill you!" He directed his words straight to the girl standing in front of me.

"You won't do shit to her." Darius boomed entering the room, Zoey and Stark following behind. They shut the door behind them.

"Get away from my girlfriend." Darius said. Girlfriend?

"Ha! Your 'girlfriend' is sleeping with my... that whore!" Dallas muttered pointing his finger at me. Darius looked broken but I honestly didn't care. This time I had no control over Aphrodite's fist connecting with Dallas's jaw.

"Go!" Stark commanded throwing Dallas at the door. Even I was kind of intimidated at this point. I was examining Aphrodite's hand in my own. It was definately going to be bruised but not broken.

"Is it true?" Darius whispered heartbroken making me almost feel sorry for him. Almost.

"Yes." Aphrodite stated honestly, "I didn't want you to find out this way."

"Stevie Rae, why don't we go to the kitchen and get you something to eat?" Zoey suggested. I didn't want to leave Aphrodite alone with him but I knew it was the right the thing to do. I just got up and walked out. Pretty shitty thing to do, but if I would have looked at her face, I wouldn't have left at all.

**XXXXXXXX**

****"So um.. you and Aphrodite?" Erin asked taking a sip of her drink.

"How do you know?" I asked. "Do all you of you know?" I motioned between Shawnee, Erin, Jack, Damien, Zoey, and Stark.

They all nodded their head.

"It was kind of hard not to hear all the commotion upstairs, babe." Jack murmured.

"Its not like..." Shawnee said.

"We have a problem with it." Erin finished for her.

"Really?" I asked, my face lighting up. "Of course! I mean its kind of weird but we'll get used to it. As long as your both happy, nothing else matters." Zoey muttered moving towards me.

"Yeah, girl!" Shawnee yelled wrapping her arms around me.

"We won't ever judge you." Erin said also wrapping her arms around me.

"Exactly." Damien said joining the hug.

"Were a family." Jack added joining in.

"Always." Zoey murmured.

"And forever." Stark said. I hadn't felt this loved in a while and I enjoyed it more than anything. Now my girl just needed to join us. If she was still wanting to be my girl...

**XXXXXXXX**

**Aphrodite POV**

****Darius kneeled in front of me, his features were of a broken man.

"Has it always been her?" He whispered hoarsely.

"Of course not! I was in love with you Darius, I promise I was. But these past few days, my feelings have changed. The imprint... Its more than just friends." I didn't want to hurt the only man I had ever loved but it had to be done.

"Is there any point in me fighting for you?" His voice was barely audible but I heard it.

I took his face in my hands, looking deep in his eyes. Tears were in my eyes and his as well.

"I still love you Darius. A part of me probably always will. But I want to love Stevie Rae. I want to give her my heart, my soul, my everything. So to answer your question... no. There is no point in you fighting for me." I stated. Every word I said was true. I figured he was fixing to yell or cry or something. But instead... he smiled.

"I want you happy. Even if your happiness, causes me pain. She better take care of you though or so help me, I'll..." He closed his mouth when he seen the glare I was giving him.

"Thank you for the beginning of your speech," I murmured smiling.

"No problem." He wiped his eyes and opened his arms wanting a hug. A hug wouldn't hurt. I stepped into his arms and he held on tightly kissing my head.

"Lets go." I said. I had to go find Stevie Rae. I just hoped she wasn't upset with me.

**XXXXXXXX**

****"Umm... Excuse me?" I said playfully, walking into the kitchen to find literally the whole nerd herd hugging Stevie Rae. "Whats going on here?" Everyone laughed and moved away, revealing my country okie. Darius hadn't followed me. He said he had other things to take care of so it was just me standing there. I crossed my arms and smirked at the beautiful girl standing before me.

She glared at me for a moment then she crashed into me smiling. Without a second thought, I pushed my lips to hers. The people around us broke out in applause and Stevie Rae giggled against my lips causing me to laugh as well.

"Everything is going to be okay, isn't it?" She whispered gazing into my eyes.

"I hope so." I replied pressing my lips to hers once again...

**A/N: Woot! A new chapter without waiting four months. Awesome right? I think yes. **

**Now... Press that little button down below and review. Please? (: **


	9. I love you

**Chapter 9 **

**Stevie Rae POV **

"I'm pretty sure you broke me." I stated laughing.

"I told you that you couldn't handle me baby." Aphrodite murmured laying her head on my exposed chest.

"Mmm.. This is nice."

"Our mind blowing sex or being together?" She asked sarcastically. I swatted her arm.

"Both." She laughed and I followed suit.

"I can't believe I fell for a country bumpkin like you." She said into my collar bone playfully.

"Well I can't believe I fell for a bitch like you," I retorted.

"Thats mean." She said pouting.

"But true.." I replied as I nibbled on her lower lip.

"Round two?" She questioned waggling her eyebrows.

"Maybe later." I winked and she pouted.

"Is that all I'm good for? Sex?" I asked, my turn to pout. She immediately sat up and met my eyes.

"Of course not Stevie Rae." She stated sincerely. "I... love you." She whispered.

"Do you mean that?" I asked as my heart rate sped up.

"Yes." She said as she pushed her lips to mine. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

"I love you too." I stated against her lips.

"Do you mean it?" She questioned me this time.

"Yes. I love you. I love you. I love you." I yelled mocking her.

"You should just move into my room. I'm sure Zoey won't mind." She murmured carelessly.

"Zoey! Shit. Get up, we have to get dressed." I finished in a hurry.

"What? Why?"

"I told her we would all go hang out and watch a movie together." I said as I stood from the bed trying to find some clothes.

"All as in the entire nerd herd?" She whined half of her naked body being exposed from where I moved off the bed.

"Yes. What can I wear?"

"Anything. You are my girlfriend after all." She mumbled. She got off the bed and walked towards me, enveloping me in a hug.

We got dressed and walked to meet everyone.

**XXXXXXXX**

"If it isn't the cutest couple," Jack stated clapping his hands as we reunited with our friends.

"Yeah, yeah." Aphrodite replied with a roll of her eyes.

"You better watch it missy." I warned.

"Puh-lease!" She said crossing her arms. Before I could say anything else, Zoey had wrapped me in her arms and I gladly put mine around her.

"I've missed my best friend." She blubbered in my shoulder.

"I've missed you too."

"Aphrodite," I heard Stark's deep voice say. "Think theres something you and I should be worried about?"

"Are you kidding me? Look how hot I am, really think she'd cheat?" Aphrodite snorted.

"Maybe you have a point..." He trailed off knowing there no reason at all in arguing with her.

"Where is Erin and Shaunee?" I asked noticing there absence.

"Couldn't make it," Damien muttered.

"So its a triple date! Yay!" Jack clapped again.

At that, Aphrodite and Stark both groaned.

"Your so gay Jack." Stark said honestly. Jack glared at him and I turned the death glare at my girlfriend who chuckled at Stark's statement. Zoey hit him across the chest.

"Oww," He stated defensively.

"Don't be a dick," Zoey mumbled smirking.

"Let's just go!" Damien demanded sounding impatient.

Damien and Jack took each others hands and started walking in front of us. Zoey and Stark following behind. I started behind them but was pulled back by my girlfriend. She wrapped me into her arms and nuzzled into my neck.

"Why are you so nice to me and not our friends?" I asked as she nibbled on my pulse point.

"Because I love you." Was her simple reply.

Our lips met and we got lost in the moment.

"That may be hott, but really lets go!" Stark yelled. Followed by another smack across the chest.

Aphrodite laughed against my lips then kissed me again. She wrapped her arms around my waist and we headed to get in the car.

**A/N: This story isn't necessarily going along with the House of Night books but I hope that won't stop you from reading. I'll have another update soon. Reviews are very welcome. **


End file.
